


Pearlmethyst Picnic

by foxpunch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpunch/pseuds/foxpunch
Summary: Pearl & Amethyst have a picnic, end up fusing into Opal, & have some adult fun.





	Pearlmethyst Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a /sug/ anon: Pearl & Amethyst go on a picnic, fuse into Opal, & do lewd stuff.  
> Originally posted as a greentext on April 12, 2018.

>”Come on, P! This place has a great view of the whole town!”  
>”I’m coming, I’m just walking a little slower because someone wanted to bring snacks!”  
>”If we’re having a real picnic, you’ve got to have food! That’s, like, the definition of a picnic.”  
>Pearl sighed and smiled, realizing she’d never beat Amethyst in an argument  
>”Well, I suppose that’s true. You said this place is right over this hill, right?”  
>”Yup! Not too much further!”  
>The two had been planning a picnic for a week now, leaving Steven at home for once so they could have a nice sunset date  
>Amethyst disappeared at the top of the hill, as Pearl continued to trudge upwards carrying a picnic basket filled with food and a checkered blanket  
>As she crested the hill, she stopped in her tracks  
>”Oh, Amethyst. This really is such a lovely spot!”  
>Pearl stared out at the expansive view of the ocean and Beach City down below, framed here by a patch of flowers and trees  
>Amethyst grinned from ear to ear, clearly proud that Pearl enjoyed her choice  
>”Told ya it was great.”  
>Pearl smiled at the small gem; although she could be crude and rowdy at times, she was a sweet romantic at heart  
>”Help me spread out the blanket, and I’ll get the food out.”  
>The pair laid out the blanket on the lush grass, and then pulled out the goodies: Chaaaps, some sandwiches, and a bottle of wine were all laid out on the blanket  
>Pearl passed all of the food over to Amethyst, who quickly devoured everything, wrappers and all  
>She then poured two glasses of wine, one of which she sipped on   
>The two laid out on their blanket, marveling at the sunset and finishing the bottle of wine relatively quickly  
>”Hey, P?”  
>Pearl turned to look at Amethyst, feeling warm and slightly tingly  
>”Yeah?”  
>”Do ya ever…you know…want to form Opal and…?”  
>Pearl was confused at first, but blushed deeply when she realized what she was implying  
>”Well…I suppose it could be…enjoyable. We could, if you’d like to.”  
>Amethyst rolled over and on top of Pearl, separated by only a few inches  
>”I’d love to, P.”  
>Smiling, their gems both glowed, and they fused to form Opal  
>”Wow, it’s been quite a while!”  
>The giant woman stretched all four of her arms, excited to exist once again  
>”Now, what was it that I was supposed to do…? Oh! Oh.”  
>The fusion looked down at her form, wondering where to start  
>”What would Amethyst and Pearl do if they weren’t, well, me right now? I guess they’d start like – this.”   
>Opal’s outfit phased away, leaving only her pale purple flesh exposed to the warm summer breeze  
>”Oh my, that does feel quite pleasant. And now, let’s do something like this.”  
>Wetting the fingers in her mouth, she slid her hand down past her chest and belly, down in between her legs  
>Letting out a soft moan, she found that spot and began to massage it gently  
>With two of her hands, she groped her own breasts, flicking her nipples until they were fully erect  
>Starting out slowly, she gradually picked up the pace with her rubbing, and used her last free hand to insert two fingers inside herself  
>Her moans grew in volume as she pumped in and out of her leaking wet pussy  
>The world faded away, and the only thing she could think about was trying to cum  
>Gasping loudly, Opal clenched down on her fingers, squeezing her breasts hard  
>She was climaxing hard, almost wailing in pleasure at this point   
>Beads of sweat rolled down her face as she bit into her plump lips to quiet down, suddenly remembering that she wasn’t in a totally private space  
>Finally, her arching back collapsed, and she flumped onto the checkered blanket below her  
>”I think Amethyst and Pearl should fuse more often…”


End file.
